


"It's Complicated..."

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mention of parent's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: In honour of my father, who passed in the early hours of today. Our relationship was complicated, to say the least. I inherited many gifts from him, as well as those things I could easily do without. But, it is what it is.





	"It's Complicated..."

"John?"

Sherlock looked over at John who was standing in the kitchen, mobile in hand as the tea kettle screamed next to him.

"Hmm?"

"Kettle?"

"Oh. Right." John switched off the kettle and went back to looking at his mobile.

"John?" Sherlock was at his side, suddenly.

"Hmm. What? No. I'm fine."

Sherlock took his mobile from his hand. "Your father."

John nodded and mechanically got out two mugs for tea.

"Stop. I'll make it."

"No sugar, yeah?"

"No sugar. Promise." He laid the mobile on the counter and gently wrapped his arms around John.

"Hmmm...I - I should feel something now, right?"

Sherlock pressed his nose into John's hair and breathed him in. "You don't have to."

"But, most people... most people have some reaction when a parent dies - even when it's expected, yeah?"

"Some people. Not all people."

"I mean, if your father -"

"It's different, I think."

John nodded. "Prob'ly so. Your father is a decent man. Mine - he, it's complicated."

"Usually is."

John finally leaned back into Sherlock's chest and let out the sob he had been holding in. "I don't miss him."

"It's okay, John."

John shook his head. "Shouldn't be. I should miss my father -"

"Come on, John, let's just go back to bed, hmm?"

John nodded and let Sherlock lead him back to their room, and closed the door behind them.


End file.
